For the miniaturization of a thin film transistor-liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD), the thinness of a liquid crystal panel is highly demanded, and at this point, the liquid crystal panel is secured onto a backlight source through a tape rather than a metal bezel. Currently, the tape is usually attached manually. However, there are the following drawbacks during the manual attachment of the tape.
1. Because the tape needs to be attached at a plurality of positions on the liquid panel, it is necessary to move the liquid crystal panel manually during the attachment. When moving the liquid crystal panel, an operator may touch or press the liquid crystal panel many times, and thereby the product quality will be adversely affected somewhat. 2. Tape waste is relatively light and uneasy to be recovered, so a working environment will be adversely affected. 3. During the attachment, different tapes may be used for different liquid crystal panels, and even for the same liquid crystal panel. The taps are usually placed randomly, which easily causes incorrect use of tapes of different types, lengths or any other parameters.